Danger Girl 2
Danger Girl #2 marks the first appearance of Johnny Barracuda, who would turn out to be a main character in the world of Danger Girl. It was a 32 page full color book released in May 1998 that continued the story of Abbey Chase's recruitment into the team. Summary France The car chase continues... Just outside of Paris, Abbey Chase is being shot at by helicopters from above. They guaranteed The Peach's escape. With the use of the gadget-filled Porsche Boxster, Abbey single-handedly dispatches both helicopters. After all the commotion dies down, Abbey and Sydney Savage are picked up by a passer-by calling himself "Jacques" (who happens to be Agent Zero in disguise). He willingly takes the Danger Girls to their destination where they are to rendezvous with Natalia Kassle. During that time, Natalia relays the mission update back to Deuce on the Danger Yacht. Using information fed to him by Duncan, Deuce sends the team to a soiree that The Peach's aquaintances are having in Switzerland. The Soiree Abbey and Sydney are sent ahead to Switzerland where they meet up with Danger Girl ally Johnny Barracuda. They discuss the plan and their aliases, then head out to the party. While at the mansion, Abbey is able to make her way to The Peach's private room, seducing the guard in order to get through. There, she finds the ancient shield they were originally after. But with only a few seconds warning, The Peach happens to walk in so Abbey jumps into the hot tub to act as a "gift" for him. Appearances Characters *Abbey Chase *Abel *Ace *Agent Zero *Blonde woman at the bar *Cain *Deuce *Duncan *Guard at the mansion *Hammer Shock Troops *Johnny Barracuda *Kid Dynamo *Mister Giggles *Natalia Kassle *Rico Lugosi *Silicon Valerie *Snow bunnies *Sydney Savage *The Peach *The Peach's goons Locations *Atlantic Ocean *France **Melun **Montargis **Paris *Switzerland **Hammer's Switzerland mansion **Interlaken ***Ski lodge Vehicles and vessels *Agent Zero's truck *Cargo truck *''Danger Yacht'' *Helicopter *Porsche Boxster Animals *Deer *White tiger Items *Champagne *Grenade *Machine gun *Pistol *Shield of Immunity *Sniper rifle Miscellanea *Hammer *Jacques *Ooter Frumpenpuff Pop culture references *Johnny Barracuda is a similar character to Ian Fleming's James Bond. And in a flashback seen with Johnny, he is seen lying naked on a bed with a beautiful woman with short blonde hair, very similar to the scene in the Bond film Tomorrow Never Dies (which was released in theaters a year before this issue was published) in which Bond is in bed with a woman with short blonde hair. *Johnny Barracuda is based on actor Bruce Campbell. *The twin villains Cain and Abel are very similar to Tomax and Xamot from G.I. Joe, even continuing and finishing each others sentences. *Kid Dynamo is illustrated to look almost exactly like Hervé Villechaize, who played Nick Nack in the Roger Moore James Bond film The Man with the Golden Gun. *Hammer's Switzerland mansion very closely resembles the mansion seen in the first action sequence in the beginning of the Arnold Schwarzenegger film True Lies. Cover gallery Image:DGissue2cover.png|Cover art Category:Comic issues